


What She Became

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Inhuman Thoughts, Fitz and Jemma have an argument, Jemma starts to irrationally fear Skye, Mack is the support structure, Mel and Phil are angry at Simmons, Other, Skye is scared and harming herself, Skye's Powers are a problem to the team, season 2 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: The scene in Episode 12, Season 2, where Jemma and Mack and Fitz argue about Daisy.Fitz gets angry, and everyone is scared of her except for Mack, Coulson, May and Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What She Became

**Author's Note:**

> I hate hurting my favourite characters, but I'm also prone to mental self-harm, so, here we go. Please enjoy, and leave comments down below for stuff you like. I may just get around to doing more stuff like this in future.

They're cleaning up. Shards of glass litter the floor, and Jemma's feelings are all over the place. She'd said Raina was a plague to be eradicated, and here Skye was hiding her powers! She must've been so afraid, but she's also powerful. She was in that chamber with Trip, and only one got out alive. She'd yelled at Skye, about that, and she guessed she was blaming the poor girl for it.

Fitz comes up to her. "Look." He starts. "I know, we should've had more trust, and it's a miscommunication between us that got out of hand." He pleads, clasping his hands together. Jemma scoffs, laughing hysterically. "Understatement? This is more than a bloody understatement, Fitz, Skye has powers!" She exclaims, strutting round him, her body shaking like the entire base had. "You should have told us! This was need to know!" She screams, only for Fitz to interrupt her. "Need to know, how was J in good faith supposed to let you know, when you were screeching about bloody plagues and eradication like these people are part of some eugenics program! Listen to yourself!" He booms, louder than he ever has done. He's fuming, Jemma is ranting like some bloody racist, like some tyrant about killing people because she's scared.

Bobbi, is surprisingly the one to speak up. "She's kinda right Fitz. We had a right to know, Skye's dangerous!" She cautioned, trying to placate him. She was acting like one of those inferior Black Widow honeypots. Training he supposed. "Right to know! Right to know? You're talking like Steve Rogers right now. And have you alienate Skye like she's some sort of demonic bastardisation of a human! Hell no! Mack, you're with me on this right?" He turned to the friend that had stuck with him the past few months through rehabilitation. Mack seemed pained, trying to work out the best way to keep it all together. Both Fitz and Mack coul see that, so Fitz resigned himself to it. "Fitz, we don't know the extent of her powers. She could bring this entire building down on us, and until we know what's going on with her, she's dangerous." Mack explained, trailing off as he looked behind Fitz, whatever else in his mouth dying off. Fitz whirled round, seeing Daisy.

She looked terrible, and rightly so. Her eyes were red, and teary, her mouth agape with shock as she tried to form words. They were scared of her? May tried to teach her to keep her emotion in control, but she couldn't help it as she began to sob, walking away from the room. Fitz turned back to the group, glaring at them. "Look what you did. She's terrified, and you've just told her that you think she should be locked up like those people on the Index. Believe me when I say this because I never do, but _**fuck you.** "_

He turns, hurrying from the room to join Skye. "Skye, please, I don't believe them! You're just different, remember?" He comforted in attempt to calm her, though she was hysterical, body racked with sobs. "But they were right! I could hurt someone, Fitz! I can't even keep it under control, and I don't know what's happening to me!" She wailed, standing stock still as Fitz approached _,_ only for her to flinch back, pushing him away. " _NO, DON'T!_ " She shrieked, dropping to the floor as she cried out. Fitz ignored her, scooping her up into his arms.

"I don't care if you push me away, Skye." He promised her as his shirt clung to him from her sticky tears. "You are our Skye, okay? You are ours, and you won't hurt any of us, I promise you." He whispered, clinging to her as she did to him. She clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "Fitz, I'm scared." She whimpered. Fitz nodded, rocking her back and forth. "I know, I know. And I will be right here with you, I promise you. You were heading to the Cube, right?" He asked, watching as she sniffled. She nodded, so Fitz helped her stand up. "Come on. I will be right in there with you."

-

They got settled in quickly, setting their stuff at opposite ends of the room. Skye sniffed, wiping her nose. "Did May ever tell you what I did?" She asked, clinging to her bedsheets like a lifeline. They'd changed into nightclothes, and were sitting across from one another on their bunks. "She told me you ICED yourself." Fitz stated, his hands clammy as they rubbed together. "That you didn't want to hurt anyone, so you'd rather you get ICED than do it." He got up, crossing the room and kneeling down in front of her. "Listen to me, Skye. That is the mark of a remarkable, amazing person, and you are the best of us. You're like a baby lamb, you were at least innocent until now, and you've had to deal with so much. These powers might be freaky, but they're a part of you now. I and anyone else I can find will help you, I promise."

Skye chuckled through watery gasps. "Pinky promise?" She asked. Fitz laughed back, holding up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise." They linked, when Coulson and May rushed into the room. "What the hell happened, Fitz?" May asked, sitting down beside Daisy, her daughter. Fitz, for once in his life, didn't stutter. "The team argued about Skye, said she's dangerous. Jemma was suggesting locking her up and she was having the ICERs moved up in case of a mutation like this. Skye overheard, we cried, and here we are." Fitz recounted, a new round of sobs erupting from Skye. May glanced to Phil with a hard expression, the two of them sitting on either side of Daisy. "We'll talk with them, don't worry, but Skye is our concern right now." Coulson affirmed, wrapping his arms around his and May's daughter. Skye soon stopped crying, coughing a little. "Mom? Dad?" She asked through shining eyes. They looked right back at her, holding her tight. "Yes Skye?" Coulson asked, wincing when he noticed the red bags of her eyes. "Don't go too hard on the team, okay?" She requested, drifting off to sleep. They laid her down slowly, watching as her chest rose and fell peacefully. Fitz looked on fondly, settling in to bed himself. "No promises, bambino." Coulson whispered softly, turning to May, who nodded back at him.

Once out of the room, May and Coulson checked the footage. Safe to say, they didn't like what they saw. May pressed a hand to her radio. "Team meeting, now." She ordered, her face a perfect, passive mask of nothing. Inside, she was fuming, her neck slightly veined and her ears red. Not that anyone else would notice.

"What the hell was that in the other room?" May barked once the entire team had assembled. Hunter was now an addition too, having been a spectator in the argument. Everyone felt awkward to say the least. Simmons looked self-righteous, folding her arms. "May, you can't be serious! Skye is dangerous, she could kill every single one of us if she lost control!" She pleaded, swallowing as May levelled her with a glare. Hunter then spoke up. "So could May, me, Mack and Bobbi if we so wanted to, brains. From one Brit to another, back off." Hunter was conflicted on the entire thing. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but he found Skye adorable, and quite frankly, she was like the sister he never had. She laughed at his crummy jokes, got concerned when he was hurt, helped him stitch up his wounds, and in return he taught her about living in Britain and how to pickpocket. She taught him how to programme, how to hack. He wasn't good, nor was he terrible.

Simmons retorted. "But that's different! You're all highly trained and have control of yourselves! Skye can't even control her emotions, what happens when she gets scared and she brings down the entire building?" Coulson looked to her at that, his voice calm, though cold. "Agent Simmons, I will reiterate, anyone of us could bring down this building if we so wanted. Skye is understandably scared, she doesn't know what to do. She put herself in a contained isolation chamber so she couldn't damage anyone and if you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you done in terms of helping her?" He reprimanded, Simmons coming to a stop. She seemed to be on the verge of saying something else, but obviously thought better of it as she kept quiet. Mack then took his turn. "If I may, sir, I didn't want to take a side. I'm trying to find the best outcome for this, and I know Skye isn't at fault for anything. If you'd let me, I want to help." He admitted.

  
Coulson smiled softly at him. "Skye was right about you. You really are just a big cuddle bear. You're a family man, I get it, but right now, Skye needs our help." He forgave, turning to the rest of your team. "I recommend starting any and all analysis on where Cal Zabo and Raina are. Simmons, Bobbi, if you're not too busy, run analysis on Skye's powers." Coulson ordered, walking from the room.

That night, Fitz woke to shaking. The entire plane was rumbling, looking over to Skye's bunk, he noticed she was screaming, crying, bounding over to her to shake her awake. "Skye!" He yelled, tapping her as he attempted to wake her. "Skye!" He shook her shoulder, running his fingers through his hair as May and Coulson rushed in. "She's having a nightmare, I don't know what to do!" He informed, and May glanced down, taking over. She tugged on Skye's arm, then ran her finger through her hair. It calmed her down, and Skye soon calmed, opening her eyes. "Mom!" She exclaimed, jumping up, then screaming as she moved her arm, falling back on the bed. The shaking stopped, though Skye was quaking softly.

It was only then they noticed the bruising creeping up her skin, her arm covered in purple and blue. Fitz helped her up as quick as he could. "We have to get you to Medical, now!" He murmured, helping her move as she winced on every step. "Fitz? It feels like every part of me is on fire, what happened?" She asked. Fitz shook his head as May and Coulson followed along. "I don't know, Skye, but we'll figure it out."

-

She sat on the medbay table, where Simmons soon saw her. The female scientist scowled as she saw Fitz and Skye together, even more so when Coulson and May surrounded her. She stalked up to Fitz, tapping him on the arm. "Can I have a word? In private." She added, glancing to Skye, not so subtly. Fitz glanced at her too, catching Skye's eye. The girl sighed. "I can handle it, Fitz. Go." She murmured, so Fitz followed Simmons.

Immediately, she whirled on him. "What are you doing? Helping her?" She asked incredulously. Fitz huffed, crossing his arms. "She's hurt, she's in pain and you can see it, Jemma. I don't know your problem, but you need to buck up, young lady." He reprimanded. Simmons slapped him, gaping at him. "Too far, Fitz, don't you dare condescend me. She is a danger to us all, and you're there with her!" Her face was blotchy and red, and in that moment, Fitz realised something. "You're jealous. You're jealous of Skye! My god, it makes sense now! Word of advice Jemma, I'd rather you leave now before you make me truly angry. Get over it."

She glared at him furiously, stalking from the room, passing by Hunter who was leaning in the doorframe. He whistled. "Relationship troubles, eh? Did I ever tell you about my ex-wife?" He quipped. When Fitz stared dagger into his eyes, Hunter nodded. "Right, not the time, I'm sorry. What's up with Skye? I felt the shaking." He apologised, walking over to rub Fitz's shoulder lightly. He knew it was a tense time, and Trip's death had shaken everyone, especially Simmons, who had started to get close to him. Hunter simply wanted his family together. He'd originally been in it for the money, but he liked everyone here! Except for maybe Bobbi, but it was his personal life. Fitz huffed. "We don't know, that's what we're trying to find out." He explained. Hunter straightened up. "Mind if I see with you? I might not be of help, but if she's hurt, then I'm with you."

They joined the parent-daughter trio in the other room, poring over the data. Everyone at SHIELD learned from each other, and Hunter had learned a bit from school and being married to Bobbi, so he helped out a little. Fitz began analysing the data. "It seems as if the vibrations running through the air are actually being contained, in that they're not being sent outwards, but they're going in!" Fitz stammered, astounded at the data, but also incredibly concerned at what that meant. Hunter could draw a clear conclusion from that though. "So it's going inward, meaning that the vibrations are going into Skye? That's why she has those bruises?" He went silent for a moment, before staring Skye in the eyes determinedly. "Skye, listen to me. Are you doing this on purpose?"

Everyone snapped their heads up to her at that. Fitz shared a grim, devastated look at Hunter which meant he'd come to the same. Skye whimpered, nodding. "I don't wanna hurt anyone." She yelped, and both May and Coulson converged on her as she broke down again. Hunter clenched his fists, turning round and slamming his fist into the glass. "Fuck!" He screamed. He walked up to Skye, a hand round her back as Fitz looked at her over Coulson's shoulder. She stared at Fitz, her face red and flushed as she looked away ashamed. "You'll be okay, Skye, but don't ever damage yourself like that." Coulson comforted, and Skye huffed shortly. When they let go, Fitz took her hands. "You are the most selfless person I have ever met, you know that? Please, never hurt yourself again." He begged. The determination in his eyes only sank the pit in her stomach, gasping as she did so. "Okay." She promised.

He cleared his throat after they stared at one another for a moment. Coulson and May shared a knowing look at that. "Listen, we're gonna need to scan you to make sure you haven't damaged anything internally. I'm gonna need a second pair of eyes on this, so." He started, turning to Hunter. "Can you go get Bobbi? Tell her Skye's hurt and needs a scan, and that I'm asking for her." Fitz asked. Hunter would be tempted to moan, but this situation was someone he cared about hurting herself, so it took priority.

Walking into the Training Room, Hunter saw Bobbi hitting the punching bags with a ferocity only he usually sees. "Come to reprimand me, Hunter. We both know I put my foot in my mouth." He muttered, landing a hard kick to the punching bag, wincing as it flew about. "Nice to know, you've admitted it, but this isn't what this is about. Fitz needs you. Skye's been hurting herself using her powers, and we need to do scans." Hunter informed frantically. Bobbi gasped, dashing from the room as Hunter followed her.

-

"She has several fractured bones, and she's completely broken the ones in her arms, her legs will heal in about three weeks, but her arms won't be usable for at least six." Bobbi stated, much to Skye's terror. "But my hands? I can still use them, right?" She asked. Fitz winced. "You'll be able to use them if careful, but you need to watch yourself, got it?" He asked, watching as Skye nodded resignedly. He sighed, pulling her into a hug.  
  


Simmons stood outside the door, mind in overdrive. She'd been trying to save them all, and she'd been nothing but a straight up bitch. If she put herself in Skye's shoes, she'd have been petrified too, she would've begged for understanding. After everything, Jemma was still just a scared little girl. She was already figuring out ways to dampen Skye's powers, maybe a suppression system that flowed out through the palms instead? With a glance at Fitz, she sighed, going to work.

The next morning, Skye and Fitz sat in the meeting as required, and Skye's arms were wrapped up in casts. Simmons cleared her throat as attention turned to her. "Over the past two to three days, I've been irrational. I was scared, because I saw Raina kill four men. Then Daisy got powers, and I freaked because I'd been talking of killing off these powered people. You all admitted that there was a risk of an epidemic, but if the clearance isn't viral, then I was wrong. In return, I have to apologise to you, Skye." She looked at the girl sympathetically. She looked surprised, pointing to herself. She'd screamed herself practically hoarse last night, which Jemma felt guilty about, even though it wasn't her fault. "In return, I thought of a power dampening system for your powers once I heard that you broke your arms." She handed over the gauntlets as she spoke, watching as Skye's eyes filled with wonder. Skye grinned as Simmons spoke once more. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be afraid too. I'm sorry."

She was caught off guard when Skye pressed into her shoulder, nestling in. "It's okay." Jemma allowed herself to relax. They'd be alright.


End file.
